


True Love

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV from a rather unusual 'member' of the Winchester family</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

True Love  
\------------------------

I can feel his warm hands caressing me as he lifts me onto the table.

I'm putty in his hands, there for him only, day and night, always ready and willing to satisfy his every whim, fulfill his every desire.

He always knows exactly what buttons to press to make me flare up into a blaze of light and I come alive only when he touches me.

I'm always by his side, protected, cared for and loved.

He appreciates me as no other and lets no-one else to touch me except than one person with whom he shares everything, but even then he only allows it for a moment.

He pampers me, buys me everything I need to be the best and most beautiful.

We have such an intimate and intense relationship that at times I can feel myself overheating as his long fingers stroke and tap me.

Sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am to have found such a lover.

 

"Sammy, come on man! Put that computer away. Sometimes I think you two should get a room!"

The End


End file.
